The Perfect Distraction
by The Light Of Elendil
Summary: Harry  And co.  return to Hogwarts to repeat the year the lost but they aren't the only ones who are staying and Harry finds romance with the oddest of people.  Harry/Draco obviously
1. Chapter 1

Wow. New story.

This is a Harry/Draco.

It's set in a repeat of the last year, I want to keep the characters in character as much as possible.

This is just a tiny peice from the start, It's not very good but there shall be a lot more coming, I would like to make this as long as I possibly can without it getting boring :)

So... feel free to read...

Oh and I wouldn't mind a few reviews, even if this is a tiny chapter. As I said it's not very good, I would like your advice if you're willing to give it :)

* * *

"It feels weird being back…" Harry Potter sighed at breakfast, gazing up at where Dumbledore should be sitting which idly holding a slice of toast he didn't plan on consuming.

"I know," Muttered Ron, "But it feels good as well" He continued with a slight smile,

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermonie asked softly, noticing Harry's distress,

"Course" He said with a weak smile, remembering how he promised himself he would not let the death of friends get the better of him this ear,

"I just need a distraction," He admitted,

"Well, that won't be hard to find…" Said Ron, nodding towards one of the few Slytherins staying for the seventh year repeat. The Slytherin in question was striding towards them,

"Oi, Potter!"

"Oh, what do you want, Malfoy? Is me saving your life not enough for you?" Harry groaned, facing the not-so-rat-faced boy and gasping,

Draco Malfoy certainly did look different. Starting from the top, his normally tamed, gelled and straight cut hair now lay neglectfully touching his shoulders and clouding his silvery eyes. Beautiful silvery eyes now framed with dark circles due to lack of sleep. Usually slightly sun tanned skin now drained of colour to a blotchy, pearly while. Only his eyes held the arrogance, the rest of his features were softer and less ratty than they once were. The velvety robes now clung to the poor boys skinny frame.

Despite the harsh changes, Draco Malfoy looked more of a man. Amazingly stunning he stood, mature, degraded and proud.

"Malfoy… what did they do to you?" Asked Harry softly,

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about!"

"P-P-" Malfoy turned on his heel and strode away,

"What the…" Ron trailed off,

"I don't think you should've brought that up, Harry" Hermionie warned him,

"I wasn't _trying _to be harsh" Harry muttered almost to himself with a sigh, "He just looked like he might've changed"

"Doubt it," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs; Hermionie clicked her tongue dismissively.

"Well, he obviously feels guilty and doesn't want to loose his independence by showing his guilt, so…"

"He's gonna act like an ignorant bastard all year." Ron interrupted Hermionie,

"Put it like that if you want, disregarding the fact he has lost his family"

"You have a point but-"

"But, judging by the time you plan on failing your NEWTs?" Hermionie pointed out the almost empty Griffindor table and stood, pulling Ron to his feet,

"You two are acting very 'coupley'" Harry chuckled,

Ron shrugged hopelessly, causing Hermionie to nudge him in the ribs… hard.


	2. The Seventh Floor

_Hello, and again, __welcome to the Apeture Science computer-aided Enrichment Centre._

Okay not really.

I'm sorry it's been quite a while since I've posted this story.

But here's the second installment!

Thank all you lovely people for reviews.

Hopefully I'll have another part up soon, but I have so **so _so so_** much homework

I know it's short but I have more to write :)

* * *

'Harry?'  
'Jesus, Harry... Are you asleep?'  
'Mr Potter, are you dozing in my classroom?'

Harry lifted his head from the worn desk wearily to witness Professor Flitwick and the rest of the class (who looked half asleep anyway) staring back at him angrily.

'No professor'  
'you should get more sleep, Mr Potter!'  
'Yes professor'  
Harry let out a silent groan stretching out his legs in a cat like fashion, how did he manage to fall asleep in lesson... again?  
'Now!' Flitwick continued perkily, 'In two weeks time will be your Charms evaluation, this means studying!'  
As expected groans could be heard throughout the room,  
'Yes, and it seems you're not only having an evaluation in Charms but transfiguration, potions and defence against the dark arts...'  
Another chorus of moans,  
'So you better fit studying in there as well... I just thought it would be better to tell you in advance'  
And of course more groans, 'Why's' and '_thanks_ professors' could be heard.

'How much studying to we have to do? Weren't the OWLs enough?' exclaimed Ron, in a hushed tone as they walked from the almost empty Charms classroom,  
'Of course they weren't, Ronald. Plus you need your NEWTs to get a job... a _proper _job' Hermionie added, noticing Ron's hopeful expression,  
'Any chance of some help then?' Ron practically begged,  
'I can help you study but it's not like I can sit your tests for you. So you better work hard!'  
'Fine... Thank you, Hermionie'  
Hermionie smiled pleased with her little deal before turning to Harry,  
'And I suppose you'll be wanting help too?'  
'A...ctually, He mumbled in reply, distracted by the passing Draco Malfoy rushing to the seventh floor and vanishing behind the door, 'I think I'll be alright studying myself' he admitted, his eyes still fixed on the entrance to the seventh floor even though Draco had already vanished behind it,  
'whatever you say, mate. I don't know how I'll get through this year without Hermionie' Ron said with a chuckle; cautiously glancing up at the door.  
'Flobberworm mucus' (Okay... so I couldn't think of anything else for the password)  
The portrait door swung open and Harry managed to tear his eyes away from the seventh floor.

The common room was just how Harry remembered it, cosy, comfortable, safe. It was more like home to Harry than anywhere else in the whole castle. Taking the usual fireside seat, Harry closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment. He would give anything to be called up to the old headmaster's office right now. Dumbledore's office to be precise. To see the old wizard staring back at him softly with a twinkle in his eye shining through the half moon spectacles adorning his aged face.  
Now the war was over Harry was going to have to feel the grief of the loved ones he lost in the battle. The ones he was too late to save.

'Harry, are you asleep? Wake up!'  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hermionie staring back at him in the now darkened common room,  
'Professor Flitwick was right, you need more sleep'  
Harry yawned in response,  
'Go to bed, Harry!' Hermionie chuckled leading the drowsy Harry to the boy's dormitory.

Hoping it wasn't too late Harry shrunk down into his bed and (despite Ron's incessant snoring), fell asleep.


End file.
